Ron Bachelor
by reine-des-loukoums
Summary: Ron est le Bachelor, pour la dernière soirée, un certain Draco Malfoy, créateur de mode invite l'émission dans son manoir et chamboule l'esprit de Ron...


et voici une nouvelle fic ecrite pour un defi dans un autre site de fanfictions. le defi était de placer une citation donnée à chaque participant dans une fic, ma ci ta tion était:

Dr. Meredith Grey: Prend moi. Choisit moi. Aime moi. _Grey's anatomy_

Ron participe à l'émission "le Bachelor", pour la dernière journée, un certain Draco Malfoy, grand créateur de mode les invite dans son Manoir et chamboule complêtement Ron...

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

- _Ronald, j'ai un nouveau projet pour toi… _

- _Allons bon ! et qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? streap-teaser ? danseur de claquettes ? _

- _Non. Bachelor. _

- _Bache-quoi ? _

- _tu vas voir… _

« Elles étaient 30, il n'en reste que 5, et ce soir, le Bachelor devra choisir parmi elles celle qui partagera désormais sa vie. Pour cette dernière journée, M. Draco Malfoy, grand créateur de la ligne de vêtements S&S accueille Ronald, les filles et toute l'équipe dans le manoir familial, au sud est de Londres, charmant petit hôtel particulier au milieu de 10 hectares de terres. »

Luna, Padma, Lavande, Hannah et Pansy descendirent du bus et ouvrirent toutes la bouche en grand devant la magnificence du manoir des Malfoy. L'équipe technique, silencieuse comme à son habitude contemplait, elle aussi avec un grand étonnement la grandeur des lieux. Ron descendit en dernier du bus et souri très largement à la vue du manoir, encore plus grand que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Puis, il vit la tête que tiraient les filles et éclata de rire.

- impressionnant, hein ? lança-t-il.

- Incroyable, fit Pansy, émerveillée. C'est encore plus grand que la dernière fois ! plus je viens ici, plus j'hallucine, Draco a vraiment la folie des grandeurs…

- Ouais, acquiesça Lavande, avec le fric qu'il a il peut se le permettre.

- Tiens, s'exclama Padma en agrippant la manche de Ron, on dirait qu'il vient nous accueillir ! regardez !

En effet, Draco descendait les marches du gigantesque perron du manoir, accompagné d'un domestique qui faisait léviter une cinquantaine de verres remplis de cocktail, et venait à leur rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il invita tout le monde à prendre un verre et leur souhaita la bienvenue avant de leur dire de le suivre. Ron prit la main de Padma d'un côté et celle de Luna qui n'avait rien dit de l'autre.

- alors, que pense-tu du lieu ? demanda Ron à Luna

- je ne sais pas trop… c'est grand, c'est beau… je suis déjà venue souvent pour mon boulot… Draco fait toujours des réglages sur les mannequins qui portent ses robes lors d'un de ses défilés…

- et que penses-tu de Draco ?

- beau, talentueux, gentils avec ses mannequins (en tout cas avec moi), mystérieux… riche aussi… que dire d'autre ? … passionné… je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec lui d'autre chose que de mode…

Ron sourit et accéléra le pas, entrant derrière Pansy, en grande discussion capillaire avec Lavande et Hannah. En entrant dans le salon, un autre murmure d'admiration parcouru la foule de techniciens massés devant la grande porte en chêne. Draco découvrit largement ses dents et commença à parler :

- tout d'abord, bonjour et bienvenue dans le domaine familial Malfoy. Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler des consignes de sécurité en vigueur ici et des endroits du manoir interdits d'accès : mon bureau par exemple… bien. Alors vous pouvez vous disperser, Ronald, les filles, je vous rejoindrai dans un petit moment au jardin, j'ai quelques affaires urgentes à régler à propos de mon prochain défilé.

- Je vais les conduire, monsieur, proposa le valet qui portait les verres.

- Merci Alexandre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Draco tourna les talons et sortit par une porte dans le coin opposé de la pièce. L'équipe technique se dispersa en silence pour aller poser le matériel à différents endroits du manoir, Alexandre précéda Ron et les filles dans un grand couloir qui les mena au jardin, suivis de trois caméramans et d'autant de preneurs de son. En voyant le grand trampoline qui trônait au milieu d'un carré d'herbe, Hannah et Padma se mirent à hurler et se ruèrent dessus en éclatant de rire, elles furent rejointes par Lavande et Pansy, puis invitèrent Ron à les rejoindre à son tour, ce qu'il accepta de bon cœur, se jetant sur la toile tendue. Luna sourit tendrement, alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine, enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau, rayant la surface de l'eau, soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, et Draco s'assit à côté d'elle, appuyé sur ses bras, montrant son visage au soleil.

-ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle, je ne m'y attendais pas…

- hors boulot tu peux me tutoyer…

- oui, désolée c'est l'habitude… c'était rapide cette affaire à régler, fit-elle, faussement soupçonneuse.

Draco s'esclaffa puis expliqua d'un air confidentiel:

- oui, c'est vrai, je peux être très persuasif parfois…

Luna eut un petit rire et se coucha sur les dalles chaudes du bord de la piscine, les bras sous la nuque. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par une Pansy aux cheveux en bataille, encore rouge d'avoir tant ri. Elle s'assit quelques minutes pour souffler puis se leva et dit :

- je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait une piscine, alors je n'ai pas de maillot de bain… tu n'en aurai pas un pour moi Draco, s'il te plait ?

- si, si, j'avais prévu le coup, il y en a dans le manoir, demande à Alexandre, il t'en donnera un. Si tu en veux un aussi Luna, il y en a assez pour vous toutes.

- Ah, oui, c'est une bonne idée, merci ! approuva Luna. Viens Pansy, on va proposer aux autres de venir avec nous !

Elles se levèrent, laissant Draco seul et crièrent à Padma et Lavande de venir avec elles, Hannah étant partie du côté de la forêt avec Ron, suivis par les caméramans et preneurs de son. Draco se retrouva donc tout seul et se recoucha sur le bord de la piscine.

Peu après, Ron revint et s'assit à côté de Draco qui s'était endormi. Il se pencha vers lui et commença à lui caresser le visage, ce qui le réveilla. Ils se sourirent et Draco se redressa.

- tu n'aurais pas un maillot pour moi ? demanda Ron

- si. Où est passée Hannah ?

- je les ai semés elle et les caméramans dans la forêt, répondit-il en souriant. J'adore quand elle se fâche… elle me rappelle ma mère, ça me fait une deuxième maman, en plus jeune et que je dois draguer. C'est facile, elles aiment exactement les mêmes choses !

- allez, fit Draco en se levant, on y va.

Il tendit sa main à Ron qui la prit et le tira vers lui d'une traction puissante, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- j'ai hâte de te voir moulé dans ce maillot de bain…

Puis, il s'éloigna rapidement de lui à la vue des caméramans, à travers les arbres qui revenaient en courrant derrière une Hannah en furie.

- je te l'avais dit, s'exclama Ron avant d'éclater de rire, elle est exactement pareil.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, je ne veux pas être là quand elle arrivera, s'exclama Draco en prenant la main de Ron pour l'entraîner dans le manoir en riant.

A midi, Alexandre vint chercher tout le monde dans la piscine et leur proposa de déjeuner sur le bord de la piscine. Ils acceptèrent et le majordome revint avec des serviettes suivi d'une dizaine d'autres serviteurs qui faisaient léviter une nappe, des assiettes et divers plats qu'ils disposèrent sur l'herbe. Les jeunes gens vinrent s'asseoir en cercle, les filles se mirent toutes au plus près de Ron et Draco s'assit sereinement en face. Ils se mirent à manger, les filles donnaient la béquée à Ron sous le regard amusé de Draco qui comprenait de mieux en mieux la comparaison qu'avait faite Ron entre les filles et sa mère.

- alors il parait que vous êtes allés en week end à Paris… s'enquit-il, où êtes vous descendus ?

- je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'hôtel… de toutes façons on a juste passé 5heures dedans, pour dormir, avant et après on était toujours dehors.

- ah… ça vous dirai après, d'aller faire un peu de Quidditch ? Il y a un terrain dans une clairière, pas loin.

Les filles firent un peu la moue mais acceptèrent quand elles virent que cela plaisait à Ron. Luna, cependant, ne sachant pas tenir sur un balai dit :

- je serai arbitre, comme au bon vieux temps…

- si c'est parce que tu ne sais pas faire du balai, la rassura Ron, je peux t'apprendre, ou alors tu monteras sur mon balai, comme ça tu seras avec nous.

- euh… je sais pas trop… fit-elle en rougissant, c'est très gentils, mais… j'ai un peu peur…

- ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aidera, dirent Lavande et Padma d'une même voix.

- de toutes façons, on verra là-bas, ça va nous prendre une demi-heure au moins de se rendre là bas et nous aurons tout le temps de discuter en chemin, trancha Draco.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain de Quidditch vers 2 heures et Draco sortit d'un placard 7 _nimbus 2010_ qu'il distribua sous le regard émerveillé des filles. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les vestiaires où ils se séparèrent, filles d'un côté, garçons de l'autre, Ron adressa un petit signe de la main aux filles et referma la porte. Draco lui tendit une tenue de Quidditch verte et noire qu'il enfila rapidement avant de ressortir, frôlant les fesses de Draco avec un sourire. Dehors, les filles attendaient en tenues vertes et blanches, leur balai à la main. Draco sortit presque aussitôt après Ron et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain où les attendaient un souafle, deux cognards et un vif d'or rangés dans une boîte en verre. Ils se partagèrent les rôles : Pansy serait gardienne, Hannah et Padma poursuiveuses, Lavande et Luna batteuses et Draco et Ron attrapeurs. Avant de commencer, Ron et Draco aidèrent Luna à monter sur son balai, à le faire décoller et à le diriger, ce qui leur prit une bonne heure pendant laquelle les autres se firent quelques passes au dessus de leurs têtes en demandant régulièrement si Ron ne voulait pas les rejoindre. Au bout de cette heure d'entraînement, Ron, Draco et Luna décollèrent, Luna au milieu pour éviter une chute malheureuse. Pour commencer, ils se firent des passes entre eux pour habituer Luna au jeu en vol, puis, ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à jouer sans les cognards ni le vif d'or, Ron se mit devant les buts, Draco, Luna et Pansy se mirent ensemble dans une équipe et Hannah, Padma et Lavande dans une autre équipe. Ron arrêtait chaque tir avec une facilité déconcertante, aussi, Draco prit les choses en main, tout le monde se posa et chaque équipe se réunit pour échafauder un plan de bataille.

- Luna, commença Draco, tu t'es révélée plutôt douée après un petit entraînement, on va tout miser sur toi : Pansy et moi on se fera autant de passes qu'il faudra pour arriver à proximité des buts, à ce moment là, il faudra que tu sois bien placée, on te fera une passe en mouvement, tu passera juste devant Ron (essaye de l'embrasser, ça le désorientera encore plus) et tu enverra le souafle dans l'anneau le plus proche. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on recommence nos feintes et on essaye de bien se placer. Et si vraiment on y arrive pas, acheva-t-il en sourient, j'essayerai quelque chose…

- Ok, répondit Luna.

- Pourquoi c'est elle qui fait ça et pas moi? râla Pansy.

- Parce qu'elle est meilleure que toi dans les passes en mouvement, répondit simplement Draco, mais si tu y tiens, tu pourra essayer toi aussi… allez, c'est parti !

Ron siffla et tout le monde décolla et se replaça. Le jeu repartit à l'avantage de l'équipe des filles, mais elles ne marquèrent pas. Ron réengagea et Draco réceptionna le souafle, il partit à toute vitesse talonné par Padma, il fit une passe à Pansy qui piqua vers le sol, elle redressa juste à temps et remonta en vrille autour du poteau d'un des anneaux, Luna attendait un peu plus haut, Pansy l'ignora superbement, passa devant Ron qu'elle embrassa au passage, mais elle ralenti trop et Ron, pas le moins du monde désorienté lui prit le souafle des mains et le renvoya au loin, laissant Pansy halluciner sur le bas côté. Draco passa à côté d'elle et lui cria au passage :

- merci de m'avoir écouté Pansy, on vient de perdre l'effet de surprise, je savait que ça ne l'étonnerait pas venant de toi…

il remonta vers les gradins, fit un looping et prit le souafle des mains de Hannah, impressionnée par ce coup de frime calculé. Il partit à nouveau en flèche, passa le souafle à Luna qui remonta, puis redemanda le souafle à Luna au moment où elle aurait du tirer, il fonça sur Ron, l'évita de justesse, lui frôlant le visage du bout des doigts et marqua. Ron reprit vite ses esprits et se replaça, Pansy avait repris le souafle et le passa à Luna qui le passa à Draco, il s'arrêta juste devant Ron et passa le souafle à Pansy qui était juste à côté de l'anneau de gauche. Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir, troublé par la présence de Draco.

Le match se finit sur un score de 30 à 0 pour l'équipe de Draco, Pansy et Luna. Quand ils se posèrent tous, Lavande vint féliciter Draco pour son plan d'action imprévisible et très efficace, du moins pour les premières fois, car au bout de trois buts, Ron avait commencé à s'attendre à ces coups et s'était accommodé à la proximité de Draco à chaque approche des cages, il avait même finit par utiliser Draco pour protéger ses cages, le poussant juste devant l'anneau menacé pour qu'il arrête malgré lui le tir. Pansy, elle alla féliciter Ron d'avoir su faire abstraction de son baiser pour arrêter malgré ton le tir. Ron éclata de rire et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, prétextant un besoin urgent de prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il fut parti, les filles commencèrent à s'engueuler et Draco s'éclipsa à son tour. Dans le vestiaire, Ron était en train de se déshabiller pour aller à la douche. Draco s'assit et le regarda.

- tu savais que dès que tu as le dos tourné les filles se gueulent dessus ?

- comment j'aurais pu faire pour ne pas le remarquer ? répondit Ron, où sont les serviettes ?

- va dans la douche, je te l'apporte.

- Ok.

Draco ouvrit un casier et en sortit deux serviettes, puis il se déshabilla lui aussi , noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et se rendit dans la douche. Ron était sous le jet et se frottait les cheveux avec du shampoing, quand il vit Draco entrer, il lui sourit. Draco détacha sa serviette et entra dans la douche. Il alluma le jet et se mit dessous, il se lava et sit à Ron :

- c'est vraiment étrange, avec ce que j'ai fait pour te distraire je m'attendais à des questions du genre « tu n'es pas gay par hasard ? » mais quand tu es parti, elles se sont tout de suite mises à se battre entre elles, je n'aurais pas été là, c'était pareil…

- et tu es gay… ?

- à ton avis ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Ron.

Il s'approcha encore et l'embrassa, Ron lui répondit mais se détacha presque aussitôt de lui, arrachant un petit grognement à Draco. Il lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

- pas maintenant…

Sur ces mots, Ron sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette, la noua autour de ses hanches et alla s'habiller.

En sortant des vestiaires, Draco fit comme si de rien n'était et lança jovialement :

- allez, maintenant on va manger ! Vous monterez dans vos chambres pour vous préparer, j'ai fait des robes pour chacune d'entre vous et un costume pour Ron. Il vous restera 1 heure avant le repas quand nous rentrerons.

Ils se mirent en route vers le manoir et arrivèrent plus vite qu'à l'aller, pressés de se reposer. Les filles se dirigèrent directement vers les chambres par petits groupes, Luna en dernière. Elle glissa au passage à Draco un petit « il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… » et prit gentiment la main de Ron. Celui-ci fit un sourire gêné à Draco et partit vers la cuisine pour prendre un fruit. Draco soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux et partit en direction du petit salon, au centre du manoir.

Ron s'étendit sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et soupira :

- Hermione… dans quelle galère tu m'as encore mis…

Au bout de dix minutes passées à déverser sa colère et sa frustration en criant dans l'oreiller, il se leva et alla prendre un bain parfumé aux agrumes dans la baignoire immense de la salle de bain principale du troisième étage.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco attendit Luna dans le petit salon en lisant un livre pour se changer les idées. Après avoir revêtu une robe légère verte à pois blancs, Luna sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le petit salon où elle retrouva Draco endormi, un livre ouvert par terre à côté de lui. Elle ramassa le livre, le ferma et le posa sur la table basse, puis secoua doucement Draco pour qu'il se réveille. Il ouvrit une paupière en grognant, et, reconnaissant Luna se leva en s'étirant.

- je t'attendais et je me suis endormi…

- je vois ça, fit Luna en souriant, mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, il faut qu'on parle… c'est à propos de cet après-midi, viens, on va dans l'isoloir.

Lorsqu'ils se furent enfermés dans l'isoloir, Draco soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

- Ah ! Alors il y en a au moins une qui fait attention à ce qu'il se passe et qui réfléchit au lieu de faire des crises de jalousie… merde.

- Et oui, et puis je te connais, et Ron aussi. C'était très risqué ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… et si elles n'avaient pas été trop occupées à se surveiller les unes les autres, les filles auraient sûrement remarqué ce que j'ai remarqué… si le réalisateur se rends compte de ce qu'il se passe, et je pense que c'est déjà le cas, ça risque de faire mal…

- Je sais, grogna Draco.

- Je t'en parle à toi parce que tu es plus raisonnable que lui, et que j'espère que tu m'écouteras.

- Tiens… pour une fois tu as tord… Ron es plus raisonnable que moi sur ce coup-là, il m'a repoussé.

- Tu devrais te retenir toi aussi, au moins pendant le temps de l'émission, soit encore 12 heures.

- Ouais, ouais…

- Fais le pour Ron.

- Pfff… putain, c'est chiant… non mais vraiment, Hermione est vraiment la reine des mauvaises idées…

- Ça, on est tous d'accord là-dessus… Draco, promet-moi de ne rien tenter avant la fin de l'émission.

- Mmmh…

- Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis : je le jure

Draco sortit de l'isoloir sans un mot de plus et partit dans un des longs couloirs du manoir, disparaissant derrière une lourde porte de bois. Luna sortit de l'isoloir à son tour, referma la porte, s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un long soupir.

A l'heure du repas, les filles descendirent en tenue de soirée dessinées par Draco pour l'occasion : Hannah, la première portait une longue robe dos nu en soie noire, dans le dos, des perles colorées reliaient les deux côtés de la robe, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon simple piqué de baguettes noires entourées de perles assorties à celles de la robe et seuls ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir. Pansy portait une robe longue vert clair en coton fin et dentelle blanche, le haut était un bustier très décolleté à fines bretelles, et le bas une longue jupe verte à pois avec de la dentelle blanche sur les coutures et l'ourlet, ses cheveux longs tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de khôl et sa bouche était maquillée de rouge. Padma portait une robe orange pastel du style victorien, une chemise à manches bouffantes avec par-dessus un bustier lacé orangé avec de la dentelle, la jupe, elle était simplement orangée et soutenue par une armature en métal, ses cheveux avaient été bouclés et tenaient grâce à de petites épingles plaqués sur le bas de son crâne, ses yeux étaient entourés de crayon et ses lèvres ressortaient grâce à du gloss transparent. Lavande portait une robe fendue et très décolletée couleur violette, de longues boucles d'oreilles en améthyste pendaient sur ses épaules, ses cheveux dorés étaient parsemés de fleurs blanches et ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de khôl. Luna, enfin portait la robe la plus extravagante : elle était courte et remontait comme un tutu en tulle noir et voile vert émeraude, son bustier décolleté, vert émeraude également avec des têtes de mort noires était rehaussé de coutures roses fluo et de dentelle noires sur les ourlets. Elle portait des bas de résille noirs et des converses vertes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de mèches vertes, bouclés et plaqués en deux chignons au bas de son crâne. Ses yeux étaient entourés de crayon noir, ses cils étoffés par un mascara vert et seules ses lèvres restaient sobres. A son arrivée, les filles étouffèrent un cri de surprise et Draco eut un sourire satisfait à l'attention de Luna qui lui rendit son sourire. Draco portait un costume noir très sobre et une chemise vert émeraude. Ron quant à lui portait un costume gris rayé de noir avec une chemise verte elle aussi.

Le dîner se passa très vite et dans la bonne humeur malgré une tension quasi-palpable qui devint encore plus épaisse quand le présentateur vint les chercher pour préparer la cérémonie de la rose. Au passage, Luna agrippa Ron et lui glissa :

- je sais ce qu'il se passe entre Draco et toi et…

- il n'y a rien, répondit-il sèchement.

Ron se plaça en bas des marches et les filles sur l'estrade, Draco tenait le coussin dans lequel reposait la bague. Il suivit Ron lorsqu'il monta les marches tranquillement, les filles retinrent leur souffle quand il passa devant chacune d'elles, finalement, après être passé devant chacune d'elles, Ron s'arrêta devant Lavande qui était au milieu, celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de Ron et cria :

- prends-moi. Choisit-moi. Aime-moi.

- Toi ? railla Ron en la repoussant, non, je ne te choisirai pas. Je ne choisirai d'ailleurs aucune de vous, car je choisi Draco.

Les filles ouvrirent de grands yeux et Lavande s'effondra, Luna sourit en secouant la tête, prit le coussin avec la bague et s'écarta pour que Ron puisse prendre Draco dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le réalisateur cria :

- coupé ! c'était super, merci tout le monde, maintenant, on remballe.

Draco et Ron éclatèrent de rire quand les filles comprirent enfin qu'elles s'étaient faites avoir, Ron donna une grande claque dans le dos de Draco et ils repartirent de plus belle. Hermione sortit de la foule et se jeta littéralement sur Ron qui lui ouvrit les bras, ils s'embrassèrent et Ron murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'était la meilleure idée que tu aie jamais eu mon amour.

- Je sais, je sais… vous avez été formidables, elles y ont toutes cru !

* * *

alors? qui s'est fait avoir?

j'éspère que cette fic vous aura plu et que aurez été étonné par la fin parce que c'était le but!


End file.
